


Unlikely Romance

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette is very bored with her life as the daughter of Lady and the Tramp, she then meets a stranger known as Scrappy-Doo and they form an unlikely bond and plan to run away together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A random one-shot in time for Valentine's Day. I don't know where this story came from and why I came up with it, but I did. Read & Review!

Annette always felt more sophisticated and mature than her sisters. Danielle was such a tomboy and often joining Scamp in some adventures and Collette was just a plain old copycat. Or in this case, copydog. Annette felt isolated compared to her sisters, she wanted to be the pure bred, but she wasn't exactly. She mostly looked like her mother, a cocker spaniel, but had hints of schnauzer like her father known as The Tramp. Annette just wanted to be liked for who she was.

But no matter what, Annette couldn't please everybody. She was loved by some of Lady's girl dog friends like Peg, Perdita the Dalmatian, Georgette the poodle, or even the former junkyard dog known as Ruby. But, Annette just felt different. Scamp always thought of her as annoying, Angel wasn't sure what to make of her new sister-in-law, Jock and Trusty did love Annette, but she wasn't sure if they were sincere or just being polite.

Annette was in the backyard, lazily lying around, enjoying the time she had as being a puppy where everything was simple and brought to her on a silver platter. Courtesy of Jim Dear and Darling.

"Sometimes I wish I were different..." Annette muttered to herself.

"Sometimes I wish I were liked." a voice spoke up.

Annette blinked and looked around. Who said that? Was she going to make a new friend or was the deep, black pit of loneliness mocking her into thinking that someone would speak with her?

"Who's there?" Annette looked around.

It remained silent once again. The cocker spaniel pup must have thought she was seeing things. She then lay back down and played with a blade of grass as butterflies flew about, circling in their flight pattern.

"I said it." the voice came again.

Annette got back on her feet, looking around, then saw a different puppy. He looked like a Great Dane pup and had a collar too. That meant Annette could trust him.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you?" Annette came up to him as he was hanging out by the family fence. "You're a house puppy, whatever you want is yours."

"I'm not exactly a house pup," the stranger replied. "My mom let me go on adventures with my uncle, but I think she just wanted to get rid of me. I mean, she called me Scrappy."

Annette winced. "What a horrible name..."

"I'll say, I used to love it, but it sounds more angry than when I think about it," the pup sighed. "My uncle and his friends didn't like me for long, they thought it'd be cute to have a puppy around, but nobody liked me, so they just ditched me one day and drove off in their van. I've wanted revenge on them ever since. Besides, I'm as cute as a Powerpuff Girl! I'll have my own TV Show!"

Annette wasn't sure what a Powerpuff Girl was, but smiled at him. "At least you had attention for a while... I barely get any attention, I have no friends my age, I hang out with my sisters all the time."

"Sounds boring after a while," Scrappy shrugged. "Who needs 'em, anyway?"

"Yeah," Annette agreed. "Why don't we run away together?"

Scrappy smiled. "I like the sound of that, say, what's your name anyway?"

"Annette."

"Annette, a perfect name for a perfect girl."

The cocker spaniel pup blushed a bit. "Why, thank you, Scrappy. Let's run away together and get back at everyone? My brother Scamp got to go on an adventure and now I will too."

"Right, we'll show 'em."

Annette and Scrappy left the house's backyard together and started going down the street. Annette just had to wonder why Scrappy walked on his hind legs all the time while she only just walked on all fours like a normal canine. She didn't care though, she got really close with Scrappy and it was the beautiful start of an unlikely romance.


End file.
